


Because You're in a Hotel

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hotel Sex, M/M, Minor Blaise Zabini/Ginny Weasley, Mirror Sex, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco just wants Harry to see himself lose control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're in a Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

"Oh thank Merlin," Harry sighed, leaning against the door of their hotel room.

Draco chuckled. "The rehearsal dinner _did_ run a bit long, didn't it?"

"Well I didn't really expect differently. The Weasleys have always been pretty fond of gatherings. And Molly has been beside herself ever since Ginny got engaged. I'm not sure she'll even know what to do anymore, once Blaise and Gin actually get married and she isn't planning the wedding!" Harry began loosening his tie, stretching out the long day as he undressed.

"I still can't believe they were able to sell her on the idea of a destination wedding," Draco responded. "Though I can't say I mind the excuse to visit Italy."

"It's beautiful here," Harry agreed. Blaise and Ginny had wanted a small wedding, and Ginny had figured one of the easiest ways to do that would be to have the ceremony outside of England. Blaise's mother owned a gorgeous Italian vineyard – inherited from one of her many husbands – that fit the bill perfectly. The rest of the wedding party was staying in a charmingly lavish hotel in the neighboring town. Harry hadn't really done much traveling, but seeing the rich, rolling hills of the Italian countryside made his skin itch to see more of the world. He made a mental note to talk to Draco about it once they got back to England.

Harry turned to face the dresser, folding his trousers and shirt as he looked at his reflection in the large, ornate mirror attached. His gaze caught on Draco's figure, stripping quietly behind him, his pale skin almost glowing in the low lamp-light. He was so focused on checking out Draco's body, that he didn't even register that said body was moving closer until Draco was right behind him, strong arms circling Harry's waist as he nuzzled the side of Harry's neck.

"You looked good today."

"Hmm?" Harry questioned absently, reluctantly dragging his gaze away from Draco's forearms and up to Draco's eyes in the mirror.

"You looked good, all dressed up today," Draco repeated, hands slipping down Harry's torso and playing with the waistband of his pants. "You should let me dress you more often. Though – " He broke off as he slid Harry's pants down, leaving Harry entirely naked in front of the dresser. Draco's blatantly checked out the length of Harry's body in the mirror before once again locking eyes with Harry. "I think I just might prefer you like this."

Harry shivered at the predatory gleam in Draco's eyes as he stepped forward, plastering his bare chest along Harry's back. "I don't think Ginny'll be pleased if I show up to her wedding starkers."

Draco's hands against Harry's waist tightened. "No. Nobody else gets to see this but me." He gave Harry a slow once-over in the mirror and Harry's breath caught. Harry could feel the line of Draco's erection against the cleft of his arse, separated by just the thin fabric of Draco's pants, and he _wanted_.

"You're very sexy, you know," Draco murmured into his ear as his hands moved up to rub against Harry's nipples. "Especially during sex. There's just something about the way your skin flushes, how your eyes glaze over, the way your hair looks when it's damp with sweat and sticking to your skin. Drives me mad." Draco's hands moved down Harry's chest, Harry's stomach jumping and muscles clenching as they settled right below his navel. "And the noises you make." Draco's breath was hot against his skin, voice low and seductive as he mouthed at Harry's ear. "I never could have imagined how satisfyingly _vocal_ you would be. I've always thought it was practically criminal that you've never been able to see it for yourself." Draco fluttered his fingers delicately over the sensitive skin of Harry's stomach, eyes boring into Harry's through the reflective glass. "How silly of me to never consider mirrors. "

Harry's heart was thudding loudly and his face felt hot from embarrassment – he'd never taken compliments well – and he wished Draco would just get _on_ with it. But, despite his embarrassment, his cock was rock hard, and arousal surged through his veins with Draco's teasing foreplay. "You planning to actually _do_ something anytime soon?"

Draco pulled back, hands lightly touching Harry's waist as he kissed the nape of Harry's neck. "So impatient. I don't think you're really appreciating how attractive you are, Harry." Draco's eyes met his in the mirror. "But I _do_ plan on doing something. Put your hands on the dresser and spread your legs." Harry complied, the veneered wood of the dresser smooth and cool beneath his clammy palms.

"Wonderful," Draco whispered, breath caressing Harry's skin as Draco began kissing a line down Harry's spine. "Now. Your job is to look in the mirror. Don't look away and _don't_ close your eyes. I want you to see what you look like when I make you come."

Harry bit his lip and dutifully looked in the mirror as Draco continued kissing down Harry's back. His skin was already flushed, a deep red that stained his cheeks and spilled down his throat and upper chest. He heard Draco mumble a cushioning charm before dropping to his knees behind him. It was strange looking into his eyes and seeing the lust he felt reflected there. He could actually see the moment when he realized what Draco dropping to his knees behind him meant.

He felt the whisper of a cleaning charm against his skin and then Draco's hands were on his arse cheeks, pulling them apart so that Draco could get to his hole. Harry's hands spasmed against the dresser at the first touch of Draco's wet tongue against his arse, mouth falling open on a pant. 

Draco didn't bother teasing or working up to things, like he usually did when he licked him out. No, instead he jumped straight into sucking and tonguing Harry's rim, flicking warm-wet against Harry's hole until he was desperate for it, grinding his arse back into Draco's face. Harry was a bit startled by how _bright_ his eyes looked in the mirror, blown wide as if in shock. His gaze flicked down to his lips, which were dark and almost bruised from the force of Harry's teeth in them as he attempted to restrain his noises. His skin was shining with a thin sheen of sweat, and his hair had indeed begun to stick to his slick forehead. He looked a bit wild, driven crazy with pleasure and lust, and he was stunned to note that it really _was_ a good look on him. Maybe Draco had a point, if this was how Draco saw him.

"Fuck," Harry whimpered, drawn out of his musings at the feel of Draco's clever, clever tongue sliding its way inside of him, licking at his inner walls. It was as if Draco had realized Harry was starting to take his words to heart and he'd wanted to reward him. His arse felt hot and slick, saliva dripping down his balls. Arousal buzzed around him, his impossibly hard cock smearing precome against the dresser drawers as his shifted his hips.

"Are you looking at yourself?" Draco rumbled, sound reverberating pleasurably against Harry's arse.

"Ye – Yes."

Draco hummed and went back to swirling his tongue around Harry's arse. He must have been pleased with Harry's answer, because a moment later a slick finger joined his tongue, slipping easily inside of Harry's hole.

Harry moaned as Draco began pumping the finger, curling it to rub against his prostate while his tongue moved filthily alongside it.

"Draco," Harry breathed, watching his chest as it expanded and contracted rapidly with his gasps. He could feel his orgasm building, but it wasn't _enough_ , his climax just out of reach. Harry whimpered in frustration and Draco's free hand moved steadily up Harry's leg before firmly gripping his erection.

All it took was a few sure strokes and Draco crooking his finger just right before Harry was coming, crying out as he painted the dresser with his come. He did his best to look into the mirror as he orgasmed, watching as his eyes glazed over and his face slackened with overwhelming pleasure.

He stood there shaking as he recovered, barely registering Draco's finger and tongue slipping out of his arse until he felt the tingle of a cleaning spell. Harry caught Draco's eyes in the mirror and finally turned around, capturing Draco's lips in a deep kiss.

"Do you want me to – "

"No," Draco interrupted with a smile. "I took care of it already."

Harry raised his eyebrows and Draco leered at him. "You taste good."

Harry blushed as he dragged Draco to bed, pulling the blankets over them both and settling back against him.

"Are you going to start believing me when I tell you how attractive you are?" Draco breathed into Harry's ear as he curled around him. Harry sighed. "Hmm...maybe I'll outfit our bedroom at home with wall-to-wall mirrors…"

"All right, all right," Harry huffed, fighting a smile. "You win. I'm incredibly handsome, and you're lucky to be with such a fine specimen of manliness."

Harry could feel Draco's lips stretch into a smile against his neck. "I am."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And if you have any particular sex acts you'd like to see in the series, I'm always open to suggestions! I can't promise they'll make it in there, but I still have quite a few more reasons to figure out


End file.
